Bite Me
by Thenamazing
Summary: Hank Landry learns more about Cameron Mitchell than he wants to know. Features a cameo appearance by Carson Beckett.


**Title**: Bite Me  
**Rating**: Suitable for ages 13+  
**Summary**: Hank Landry learns more about Cameron Mitchell than he wants to know. Features a cameo appearance by Carson Beckett.

"Excuse me, General? I'm finished examining SG-7 and have some injuries to report."

Hank Landry looked up from the mission reports he had been going over. "Dr. Beckett, come in," he said with a wave of his hand towards the chair opposite his desk. "All minor injuries, I hope?"

Carson paused and glanced nervously at the medical files in his hands before answering. "Major Douglas had a gash on the head and concussion. I'm keeping him in the infirmary overnight for observation. Then there's Captain Brady."

"I thought that all she had was the cut on her arm," said General Landry with concern.

"Aye, but when I examined her, I found some… unusual injuries that didn't come on her last mission," said Carson, flustered. "I think the poor lass is being abused by her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asked Landry. He had to think for a moment. Captain Brady wasn't on the regular staff at Stargate Command but was on loan from the Jack O'Neill's staff in Washington to assist with negotiations. He hadn't had much opportunity to get to know her and didn't know a heck of a lot about her personal life except that she the widow of an F-302 pilot who died in the dogfight over Antarctica.

Carson was sweating. He paused to wipe his brow before continuing. "When I went to examine the injury on her arm which required stitches, I found an odd bruise on her right shoulder. It had to be a couple of days old. It almost looked like… like…"

"What did it look like, Doctor?" ordered Landry.

Carson took a deep breath. "It looked like a bite mark, Sir."

"How…" Landry started to ask, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She told me it was an accident and that it was her boyfriend who did it," said Carson, looking down at his notes and steadfastly avoiding the General's eye. "I told her that it was safe to talk to me, but she wouldn't tell me much else when she realized what I was thinking."

"Dr. Beckett, I realize you've only been with us for a very short time, but I appreciate your concern for Captain Brady and that you've brought this matter to my attention," said Landry. "I don't suppose you know who this boyfriend is, do you?"

"No, I don't. She was rather guarded on the matter. I couldn't get a name out of her," said Carson.

"I see," said Landry. "Colonel Mitchell knows her better than anyone else at this facility. I will have a word with him and hopefully we can convince the captain to accept our help. That will be all, Dr. Beckett."

"Thank you, sir," said Carson, getting up from his seat and fleeing the office.

It was several hours before General Landry had the opportunity to call Cameron Mitchell into his office. Tossing a copy of Dr. Beckett's report on the desk towards the colonel, he said, "Colonel, I know Captain Brady is a friend of yours. That's why I've called you in. She suffered some relatively minor injuries when the negotiations on P3X-775 broke down. She required some stitches, but it's the other injury that Dr. Beckett found that has him concerned."

Mitchell didn't even look at the file. "I take it that Dr. Beckett found the bite marks, Sir," he said.

Landry was flabbergasted. "You know about this?" he asked.

"Sir," began Mitchell, choosing his words very carefully, "I love Vicky and I would never cause her harm."

"Oh, good lord," said Landry, angrily jumping out of his chair and starting to pace back and forth. "You're the boyfriend, I take it."

Mitchell gave him a wary smile. "I guess I am. Never really paused to think about it. It just happened," he said, dropping the decorum for a moment and looking like a lovesick teenager.

"And you never really stopped to think about the consequences to your career or hers?" demanded Landry.

The moment of relaxation over, Mitchell resumed his usual military stance. "Sir, Captain Brady and I are in different chains of command, aside from her brief assignment to the SGC."

"Unfortunately for you, she is currently on assignment to Stargate Command," Landry reminded him.

"Are you going to order me to end the relationship, Sir?" asked Mitchell. He looked stoic, but General Landry could see fear in the man's eyes, something he'd never seen before.

"What relationship?" asked Landry, taking Dr. Beckett's report and roughly shoving it into the back of his filing cabinet. "Colonel, thank you for reassuring me that Dr. Beckett's concerns for Captain Brady's safety are not warranted. I'll meet with SG-1 in the briefing room at 0900. In the meantime, I understand that you may want to speak with the injured members of SG-7. They should still be in the infirmary."

Mitchell looked relieved. "Thank you for everything, Sir," he said, standing to attention.

"Just don't make me regret this, Mitchell. Dismissed," said Landry.

He gave Colonel Mitchell a head start, then departed for the infirmary himself. Standing in the doorway to stay out of view, he watched Mitchell casually conversing with Captain Brady as if she was any other injured soldier. It was only when everyone else drifted away that Landry saw Mitchell tenderly raise Brady's hand to his lips and kiss it. The general walked away, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. He could still count on Cameron Mitchell now that the colonel had an extra reason to help save the world.


End file.
